


A Little Miracle

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental artificial insemination, Angst, Dating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love, Mechanic Jughead, Pregnant Betty Cooper, Riverdale, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, bughead - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Betty Cooper was a beautiful young lady who had her whole life wrapped up in a tight little bow. Ready to take charge of the family newspaper, an amazing Aunty to her niece and nephew and surrounded by amazing friends she had it all. Except one thing. A man.Her ever controlling mother was setting her up with a handsome fellow as she put it but Betty was perfectly fine on her own living her life the way she wanted. That was until her doctor mistakes a routine Pap smear for an artificial insemination and her whole world is turned upside down.Jughead Jones’ life was the complete opposite. Working 12 hours days at his friends garage and still barely making ends meet he takes his friends suggestion to make a bit more extra cash. At first Jughead is appalled by the idea but as his situation gets worse and he’s sick of eating noodles for dinner every night donating his sperm as a one time thing didn’t seem that bad after all .Or Betty gets accidentally artificially inseminated with Jughead’s Jones sperm and their lives collide in the best way possible





	1. Angel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone !!! I started a new Fic 
> 
> I hope you all like it :) I'll be updating this one between The INXS Life but we will see how we go and if people like it or not :)  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments or on my Tumblr sweetbettycooper I always love to hear your thoughts  
> Lots of people liked the idea when i posted about it a few weeks ago so i hope i did it justice.  
> I huge thank you to peaceblessingspeyton for being an amazing beta !!!! 
> 
> I also want to say that this is a made up story and things in this fic may not be what they are like in real life. E.g i dont know how much money people get for donating their sperm. in this fic i have made it sound like quite a bit but i dont know the facts. 
> 
> This fic was also inspired by Jane the Virgin hence the accidental artificial insemination (hahahah i love that show)
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy :)

“Come on man ! Just do it. It’s easy money and there’s no judgement among men,” Sweet Pea teased following Jughead around the garage like an annoying little brother, “plus the work is prrrrr-etty satisfying.” 

He grinned smugly making Jughead pause and look at him in utter disgust. 

“No way,” Jughead frowned walking away from his best friend. He had work to do, cars to fix, instead of listening to his friends get rich quick schemes. They had worked together at Riverdale Motors for almost three years now after their best friend and owner Fangs Fogarty died. They both agreed to run the shop together in honour of their friend but Jughead found that that was easier said than done.

“There is no way I’m donating my sperm to some clinic just for money. I’d have to be living on the street before I did anything remotely like that.” Jughead turned the radio in the garage up louder trying to discourage their conversation.

“Well you probably will be if you can’t pay your rent for that shitty trailer by the end of the week. I’m just trying to help you out ! I mean we make peanuts at this place and I’ve already done it. Twice in fact and I have enough now to last me ages.” Sweet Pea finished leaning against the car that Jughead was about to start working on, not giving up. 

“No,” Jughead replied flatly, rolling himself under under the rusty car trying to get away from him. He needed the money, boy did he need the money. Not just for food or rent or gas for his bike but for a reason that no one else knew about, and if he couldn’t come up with the money soon he would be in deep shit. But he would rather sell an organ than sell his sperm right now. 

“Spanner!”

“Fine just take the flyer and look at your options,” Sweet Pea sighed handing Jughead a spanner and placing the flyer on the bench behind them. 

“If I take it will you stop hassling me?” Jughead voice came muffled from under the car but Sweet Pea could still tell he was annoyed. 

“All I’m saying is you need money and they need your sperm what’s the big deal ?” 

“I can’t hear you! The music is to loud,” Jughead replied sarcastically, wishing that money really did grow on trees.

———

It was the first week in May and so far it was turning out to be the worst week in Betty Cooper’s life so far and it was only Wednesday. She was running late from a work meeting (that went less than successful)l to babysit for her sister, her mother was trying to set her up on a blind date with some wannabe rock star who was air to a large estate and tomorrow she had a doctors appointment she was really not looking forward to. 

To top everything off, her light blue shiny hatchback car she had brought with her dad when she was sixteen was breaking down in front of her eyes. This car had so much sentimental value to her and she hated that it was slowly dying. After all it was 8 years old and already second hand when she got it. 

It was a surprise birthday present from her dad that he hadn’t told her mother Alice about. Betty always thought that was the last straw for her mother and what caused their divorce but they always insisted it wasn’t. 

Her check engine light had been on for over three months and each time she took it to her mechanic they looked over it and said there was nothing wrong but clearly there was and right now it was making the worst noise imaginable. Only going 40km an hour and having cars race past her in fury, beeping their horns and swearing Betty started to panic. She defiantly wasn’t going to make it to baby sitting today.

She wasn’t going to take it back to her usual mechanic because they never helped so Betty decided to take it to the only other one in town and lucky for her it wasn’t to far away. 

She never believed in the Southside gossip and rumours her mother use to talk about. Every person had their own story and reasons for their lively choices and Betty always believed in not judging a book by its cover. So as she started to chug her old car through the Main Street of the South Side her positive thinking was boosting the confidence she needed. 

Riverdale Motors was a small mechanic shop but from a quick google search she found that it had gotten many positive reviews. Parking her car just on the street out front Betty noticed only one other car inside the shop and hoped they’d have room for hers. 

Betty had just come from her business meeting in Greendale and hoped her tight black pencil skirt, pink frilly blouse and high heels wouldn’t cause a fuss. One thing she did know was that the men on the South Side weren’t particularly polite when it came to women. Her job at the Riverdale Register was a great stepping stone for her onto bigger and better things and for the most part she enjoyed it but Betty had always wished for a different career. 

Walking up to the front of the shed loud music blasted around in the air and she couldn’t see anyone around. A long bench stretched the back of the shop and all kind of tools and car parts were scattered everywhere. She could hear the clanking and turning of a spanner and ratchet and missed the good old days with her father. 

Although it was all guarded by an empty reception desk with a tips jar and a small bell sitting amongst mountains of oil stained scrap paper and parts. Hitting the bell twice Betty waited patiently for someone to come out and serve her. But feeling the beat of the music vibrate her own heart she new no one would have heard her.

“Hello !” She yelled tapping the bell a few more times. She felt rude and in a way desperate standing there trying to get someone's attention and thought she it was best to leave. 

“Will you stop that dam ringing!” An extremely tall man appeared looking very angry and holding an odd looking car part in his hand. He wore a horribly ripped shirt which almost made him look like he had just been attacked by a bear and Betty noticed it had the name Sweet Pea embroidery just above the left pocket.

“We’re not deaf idiots like you Northsiders probably think,” He spat snatching the bell off the table and judging Betty the moment he saw her.

“Oh no sorry I didn't mean to … I wasn’t …” Betty tried to be polite as ever but could see that manners and apologies would get her no where on this side of town.

“Doesn’t matter.” He waved her off annoyed as hell. “Toilet’s round the back princess. Keys under the mat.” And with that, he turned stunning Betty with his terrible customer service. She was born and raised a polite and respectful young women but Betty wasn’t going to stand for this. She had a tough side and although she never showed it Betty always felt alive when she did. 

“Um NO!” She said forcefully making him turn around surprised by her back talk.

“You are a mechanic business aren’t you? And you do want business right?” She asked condescendingly, “because I suggest you improve your people skills and help me with my car…. Sweet - Pea. ” She finished darkly using his name venomously and in a way any mother would when they were punishing their children. 

Flabbergasted he looked at her surprised. “Just wait one moment then,” he said quietly leaving. Betty just hoped he was going to get his boss or maybe find some manners she thought. 

The garage reminded her of her childhood. Specifically her father when she would fall asleep in the corner of their own garage while he would tinker away at their car. There was something about the smell and grease that was so soothing Betty couldn’t help but have a little look around while no one was watching.

Her heels clicked along the cement as she tried to be quiet but the music was sure to drown out any noise she made. There was just something about this place that made her feel happy, content even and she hadn’t felt like that in a long time. 

The contrast of her pink shirt against the black greasy bench was one similar to the stars in the night sky. Beautiful and rare. Betty was so lost in her own world and remembering all her childhood memories she didn't notice two legs sticking out from under the lone car that was in the shop. She was to busy looking around to realise the clanging and tinkering of tools had stopped and two eyes were watching her. More her feet in their slick black high heel shoes wondering what on earth they were doing in his shop but that was about to change. 

“Was he bothering you?” A husky voice came out of nowhere making Betty jumped out of her skin and gasped in fright. A man suddenly rolled out from under the car she was standing next to making her heart beat even faster. 

“Oh my god.” She breathed clutching her chest. “I wasn’t snooping,” she said defensively “I was just …..” 

“Snooping?” He asked cheekily knowing full well that’s exactly what she was doing. 

“Sorry,” she said quietly feeling completely dazed and embarrassed.

Jughead smirked at her as he got up off the ground but when he stood his smirk faded. She was absolutely beautiful. The most gorgeous women he had ever seen in his life. Jughead had to blink twice to make sure she was really there. He always knew he had a thing for blondes but she was on a whole other level. Her outfit was one he never thought he’d see in his dirty garage but it definitely blonged on her. Her eyes sparkled bright blue and her blushed cheeks made her look even more heavenly if that was possible. Jughead was in complete awe, he could feel his hands getting sweaty and the temperature rising around them. Even when she started to babble an apology he couldn’t help but smile and listen as though he believed her. 

“It’s just that very polite man,” Betty exaggerated spitefully, “went to get my paperwork or something and never came back.” She tried to cover herself but as she watched him turn the music down and come back over to her giving her his full attention she knew he didn’t care. 

“So what can we do for you?” Jughead asked.

But in that moment his attention and help was the last thing on her mind. She had finally refocused from her shock and embarrassment to see who was really standing in front of her. He was covered in grease and his hair was an absolute mess but Betty couldn’t help turning to mush. She could feel her legs buckle as a shaky breath escaped her lips. He combed his hands through his jet black curls as he waited for her to answer his question his rugged sexy looks made Betty completely lose her train of thought. 

She noticed his long overalls covering his skin and wondered if he had any tattoos. He looked like the type of guy who would. She had always been fascinated by them and wanted one herself. The top two buttons had been ripped off giving Betty a scandalous glimpse of his skin that she definitely shouldn’t be seeing after only one meeting. Biting down on her lip unaware she was reacting this way (as Betty had never done so before and so instantly) her moist lip gloss covered lips rubbed together only fuelling her distraction even more. 

“Miss ?” 

“Ahhh sorry, yes,” Betty shook her head flustered trying to focus again, tearing her eyes away from him. “My car it’s having engine troubles and every time I take it to my regular mechanic they never find anything wrong so I thought maybe you guys could help?” 

“Well bring it in and I’ll take a look now.” Jughead smirked amused by her absolute lack of subtlety in checking him out. 

“Great thank you.” Betty sneakily looked him over one last time noticing his embroidered name on his dirty overalls. “Jughead,” she said backing away 

“No problem.” He looked at her in return silently asking for her name.

“Betty.” She smiled at him, blushing for the second time. 

Jughead watched as she walked back out and get in her car still amazed by her beauty.

“So are you going to do her ?” Sweet Peas voice came from beside him. 

“WHAT !?” Jughead snapped his head around to look at his friend completely shocked by what he thought he had just heard.

“Are you going to do it ? You know flick the bean, pull the plunger.”

“God will you just shut up.” Sweet Peas vulgarity getting on his nerves as Jughead scratched his ear, swearing he heard something different. 

“All I’m saying is for the one hundredth time that it’s easy money.”

“Well we have a new customer now so maybe I don’t need your help.” 

“Whatever I mean, maybe you could marry her and then you wouldn’t have any money problems. Why are North Side chicks so hot and feisty?” Sweet Pea shook his head walking away, leaving Jughead to take the lead on this one. 

“Sorry about Sweet Pea,” he said coming over to Betty, “he’s a bit of a ass.” 

“A bit ?” She laughed raising her eyebrows getting out of her car.

“Yeah, normally I handle the customers and he handles the cars.” Jughead chuckled.

“Well if you don’t mind I’d like you to handle mine?” she asked quietly, only realising after she said it that it sounded more forward than she intended. 

“Consider it done.” He smiled shyly at her. 

Betty rounded the care coming to stand face to face with Jughead. They were supposed to be focusing on her car but they couldn’t help but focus on each other instead. Their soft gazes locking together making Betty smile shyly with him. She could see he was a troubled soul but an ache in her chest told her it was only one thing that she liked about him. 

“I guess you should take a look?” Betty asked curiously as to why he hadn’t started already. 

“Yes, yep, sorry,” Jughead laughed nervously opening up the hood. 

He reached for a rag and started doing a few tests, some tightening of screws and and a few other things but the whole time Betty couldn’t take her eyes off him. This would have been the time when any normal person would have left or asked to fill in the paperwork but not Betty. 

She was to busy staring she hadn’t even noticed herself leaning forward to watch him. His hands were so big and rough as they curled around the radiator trying to open it. Betty could see his arm muscles tighten under his long overalls as a cloud of steam pooled out of the open radiator valve. Making her feel even hotter than she already was. But as one of his dark curls fell onto his face and Jughead moved back to grab another tool Betty knew she needed to get out of there. She was falling literally and metaphorically way to fast for this guy. Quickly moving away and straightening up Betty hit her head on the roof of the car. 

“Owww,” she laughed rubbing her head. 

“Are you ok?” He laughed with her dropping everything he was doing and placing his hand on top of hers instinctively. 

“Yeah I’m fine it’s just been a long day.” She looked at him softly, flattered that he was so caring. 

Clearing his throat Jughead removed his hand. Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed with his inappropriate gesture. “There might be something wrong with the radiator and the oil filter and that can lead to a deeper problem I’ll probably need to keep the car for a few days depending,” He said looking away from her nervously. 

“Oh yeah, that’s fine no worries.” 

“Here,” He said reaching for the paperwork and handing it to her, “if you can just fill this out and I’ll call and let you know what I find.”

“Sounds good, I’ll just leave my mobile.” She blushed realising that’s probably too forward. “Actually you know what I’ll leave my work as well. I’m there a lot.”

Or was leaving two number worse ? Betty kicked herself. Why couldn’t she act normal around this guy?

“Sorry we don’t have a spare car for you to take. We aren’t ….”

“Oh no, it’s fine! I might be from the Northside but I’m not afraid of the bus.” She smiled. 

He nodded, taking back the paperwork. 

“Well thanks for all your help.” Betty nodded getting her handbag out of the car. 

“I’ll be in touch,” Jughead said awkwardly not knowing what more to say. Maybe he wanted to call her about something other than her car but who was he to think about her like that. She probably had a boyfriend he figured noticing she didn’t have a wedding ring on. 

“Well, bye.” She waved chuckling at his crooked grin and nervous stance. 

“Bye,” he whispered, hoping that her car had major issues and she’d have to keep coming back to see him. But he knew that a girl like her would never go for a guy like him. Especially a broke ex-gang member who was going nowhere in life. Jughead Jones was a very different man three years ago. A recovering alcoholic just like his dad, a ladies man and a criminal record longer than any young mothers shopping list. But that was all in the past and Jughead hated to think about it. 

“Jughead!” Sweet Pea yelled sounding annoyed. 

“The computer shit itself !” 

God Jughead thought, how was he going to afford to replace that. Maybe he did need to make that donation after all no matter how much he didn’t like the idea. 

—— 

It took the computer to catch a virus and the air conditioner to break down for Jughead to bite the bullet. It would just be once and after doing some research he found a separate sperm dona program that was for science purposes only. Less money but still worth it. 

So that’s how Jughead found himself in the clinics reception. 

“Excuse me ?” He asked the old women that was sitting at the desk more interested in her Novel than him. 

“Wait,” She said rudely not looking up at him. 

Feeling incredibly impatient and nervous Jughead wasn’t going to put up with this. He wanted to be there for as little time as possible. 

“That’s a really good read you have there. I’d say you're almost at the part where Cotton Malone dies,” he finished smugly knowing he’d just spoiled the whole ending for her. 

Her gaze lifted slowly from the page and Jughead swore if other people weren’t around she would have killed him. 

“How can I help you?” She asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

“I saw an advertisement about a research project requiring adult sperm?” He said quietly hating the words he was saying, hating what he was about to do. 

“Fill this out, have a seat. When your name gets called take a magazine and a cup and it’s the door on the left.” The women said like a robot. 

Gladly taking the paperwork Jughead sat down and started to fill it out. 

Name : Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third 

Age: 25 

Address: Lot 7 Sunnyside trailer park, Riverdale

Recent sexual activity: 3 years ago 

Any trouble with sexual intercourse please specify: None 

Donation: fertility or scientific study (please circle) 

Previous health conditions: None 

Family history of illness: None 

After that unpleasant encounter with the receptionist and this horrid paperwork that felt like it went on forever Jughead was even more not in the mood then when he first arrived. All the magazines he saw around were filthy and something even his old self would detest. He just couldn’t stop thinking about how many other men including Sweet Pea had jerked off to those shameless pictures. Jughead was always reserved about his sexuality. He wasn't a virgin that ship had sailed a long time ago but openly doing something like this was definitely not his thing. But he needed the money and since it was for science it was better than going to a fertility clinic. 

There was one women though who wasn’t in any of the magazines who Jughead hadn’t been able to get out of his head and in this particular situation his mental image of her would be perfect to help him out.


	2. One of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you all enjoy the update sorry i took so long to get it out !  
> Thanks to my beta Peyton for being amazing !!  
> Let me know what you all think in the comments or on my tumblr sweetbettycooper
> 
> There is also some swearing in this chapter just letting you know cause it’s only rated T 
> 
> Also thanks for so many comment on chapter one I was blown away I love you all !!!!!
> 
> Enjoy

“So, Betty, what do you like to do in your spare time?” Archie asked her from across the booth at Pop’s Dinner. Their date so far was resembling something of a train wreck in Betty’s eyes. This was the first time in the whole hour they had been together that he had stopped talking about himself and asked her something. 

“Well, I just work mostly, spend time with my friends, I love old cars and I like to read. Actually my favourite book is Beloved by Toni Morrison. It’s about-”

“-was that the movie with Morgan Freeman in it?” Archie interrupted. 

“Um, no, it wasn’t,” Betty replied disheartened by his blatant lack of interest in her or attention to what she was saying.

“Oh, well, I saw this movie with Morgan Freeman in it one time and it was epic. He did all these cool stunts and …..” At this point Betty decided to stop listening to his chatter. So far she had learned almost everything about him and not spoken one word about herself. Betty didn’t care that he was a musician or played local rugby or wanted three kids and to grow old in Riverdale. 

All she wanted was for a man to take some interest in her for once. Admittedly, Betty did find Archie Andrews extremely attractive but as soon as he opened his mouth she began to see why he was still single. This would be the last time she ever let her mum set her up on a date. 

Her ideal date would be considerate, share common interests and look something along the lines of a very sexy mechanic she met three days ago. She hadn’t received a text or call from him about her car yet but in secret she couldn’t wait to see him again. 

Jughead Jones was the man she currently wanted to be on a date with and as Archie pulled out his phone to show her pictures of his band Betty just smiled and nodded absent to the whole situation. She did feel rude not paying attention to him but it was exactly what he did to her. 

If Jughead were here right now, Betty thought to herself, she wouldn’t be able to stop smiling. Their feet might accidentally brush under the table making him pause their conversation on literature and look at her with a sexy smirk making her giggle. They’d talk endlessly about mindless facts about each other that to anyone else would be totally boring but to them would be nothing but pleasure. And at the end of the date they would passionately kiss goodbye with the promise of tomorrow fresh in the air. 

“Betty?”

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Betty shook her head startled, trying to refocus on Archie. Hiding her shy smile that was creeping onto her face at the thought of a man who wasn’t him. 

“I just asked if you wanted to come to one of my gigs sometime?”

“Oh, um, I guess. It just depends on my work and if I’m babysitting for my sister.” Betty smiled not really wanting whatever this was to go past this one date. Not that she didn’t think his music would be good and that he wasn’t a lovely guy,he just that he wasn’t the guy for her. 

“Of course, yeah. We can just see what happens,” he replied smiling back at her. Betty hoped he didn’t feel any chemistry between them because right now she really didn’t want to have to tell him that she just wanted to be friends. 

As Archie continued to talk about his life Betty really didn’t want to listen to him talk anymore and sent a quick text to her friend Kevin Keller under the table.

Betty: HELP. CALL ME.

She’d briefed him before coming on the date that she might need a way out and even though the doctor’s appointment she had scheduled for today was in another two hours Archie didn’t know that. 

And right on cue her phone started ringing. 

“I’m sorry Archie do you mind if I take this quickly?” Signalling he didn’t mind Betty answered the phone and began her sharade with the doctor's office who was actually her good friend Kevin.

“Hello?” 

“Betty, I was about to have sex let’s hurry this up.” 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I forgot. Is the appointment still available?”

“Well, I don’t know, he seemed pretty upset being I stopped when he was right about to come.” 

“Yes, I totally understand.” 

“And now it’s my turn so unless you have a third person who wants to join please end that date so I can go.”

“Of course now is fine for me. Thanks for fitting me in I’ll see you soon.” Ending the call Betty tried not to laugh at the absurdness of what her conversation just sounded like and focused on faking her escape. 

“I’m so sorry Archie I have to go I completely forgot I had a doctors appointment scheduled for an hour ago but luckily they can fit me in now. I’m so sorry do you mind?”

“Oh ok,” he stuttered, clearly disappointed their date was finishing so soon, “yeah it’s fine this was fun though we should do it again. Do you want to trade numbers and I’ll call you?” 

Betty really didn’t want to lead him on but she hated confrontation and just couldn’t bring herself to friend zone him right now. “Actually, I already have your number from my mom so I’ll just call you?” 

“Yeah, great.” Archie nodded getting up out of the booth with her. “I’ll see you around then?”

“Yeah, sorry again Archie,” Betty said awkwardly as she hurried out the door. 

She did feel bad lying and leaving him with the check but she really couldn’t stand to sit there another minute. So she just decided to take a walk in the park, buy a muffin and take her time before nervously waiting in the air conditioning of the doctors clinic.

She’d never had a pap smear before, in fact she’d never even had a doctors check up before. Priding herself on being fit as a fiddle all the time but when she realised her sister Polly had been getting them since she was 21, the recommended check, she started to worry. Her OCD had always gotten the better of her when it came to these things and a week without sleep obsessing over the possibility of her having cancer because she hadn’t been checked was really annoying. 

Doctor Google said women can go without getting checked until after they have sex but Betty was yet to tick that small box of her list and at 25 she thought it was best to get the ball rolling no matter if she was a virgin or not. 

Sitting in the waiting area which smelled so sterile like the dentist and she couldn’t stand it one bit. It only made her more nervous but at least she knew everything was clean. The doctor she was seeing, Dr. Blossom, a woman thank goodness, was recommended by her sister and who was also the sister of her off an on again boyfriend and father of their twin children Jason. 

Betty’s family was a crazy one and she felt a headache developing just thinking about them. It was odd really - she had no uncles or aunts or cousins, only one grandmother and still there seemed to be so much drama. 

She sighed nervously trying not to think about it but at this point anything was better than her current situation. The questions on the form were definitely not helping either.

Name : Elizabeth Cooper

Age: 24 

Address: Apartment 8, 134 Fox Forrest Road, Riverdale.

Recent sexual activity: None

Any trouble with sexual intercouse please specify: None 

History of Cancer: None

Previous health conditions: None 

Family history of illness: None 

Suddenly she heard a commotion at the front desk and looked up subtly trying to listen in and distract herself.

——-

“I said I’ll get to it in a minute !” Cheryl shouted in frustration at the nurse on duty as they stood at the reception desk of the clinic. Her loud outburst causing an embarrassing scene in the otherwise quiet waiting area. 

Freezing in her spot, realising what she had just done, Cheryl slowly turned her head around to see if anyone had noticed but who was she kidding of course they did. All their nervous wide eyes were on her and if her week wasn’t already shit enough the universe wanted to add social piraha to that list as well.

“Sorry,” she whispered sarcastically trying to be polite but right now she really didn’t care. Curling her lips tightly into her mouth and raising her eyebrows hating the awkwardness and frown lines on her face she cleared her throat getting back to business. 

“Why aren’t you giving me my patient schedule you incompetent potato?” she barked bitterly at the receptionist just wanting to get on with her shift done. It was a known fact that doctor Cheryl Blossom was a demanding tyrant that nobody liked. All except one young pink haired barista from the Southside but Cheryl wasn’t even sure she could count her anymore. However, what she lacked in social skills she made up for in her medical abilities, with not a single procedural error in her four years career so far. 

She had just come back from a months holiday away in the Bahamas with her girlfriend of one year Toni Topaz as a celebration for their anniversary. Thinking they would be going strong and into their second year of happiness the last thing Cheryl expected when they got home yesterday was Toni breaking up with her. Right now though, she tried so hard not to think about it. She needed to focus. 

Snatching her clipboard and list from the timid receptionist Ginger, Cheryl marched off down the corridor with her nurse in tow. 

“God, I’m not dealing with people's shit today,” she mumbled, annoyed with the world. It was like she couldn’t catch a break. She’d been back from her holiday less than 48 hours and already she had her car break down, her heartbroken, her pet cat run away and now work colleagues being bitches as usual. It was all just too much. She couldn’t hold back the single tears that started to fall from her eyes. Her anger quickly turning to an all consuming sadness. 

Stopping in her tracks in the middle of the hallway Cheryl gasped as she had a minor break down. Covering her face so know one could see she bent over and began to scream.

“Fuck ! Fucking shit balls bitch ! Fucking ! Ahhhhhhh.”

Catching her nurse Josie completely off guard, stunning her with the outburst she just stood there watching as her doctor in charge had a mental break down. Noticing that Cheryl wasn’t going to stop anytime soon Josie opened a nearby office door checked if anyone was inside and ushered Cheryl in.

“Maybe you should take the day off?” Josie said wearly concerned for not only Cheryl but her patients as well.

“No you catatonic bimbo,” she shouted back, throwing insults as a way of coping. “I can’t do that I just got back from holiday and paying off my girlfriends …” But she couldn’t finish that sentence with risk of breaking out into hysterics again. 

“Oh never mind. I have patients to attend to.” Trying to collect herself and rub away her mascara that had started to run Cheryl looked at her list. 

“So room one is an insemination and room two is a pap smear?” 

“Actually room two is the insemination and room one is the pap smear,” Josie corrected hoping she wouldn’t get her head bitten off for saying so. 

“Right that’s what I said. So I’ll prepare the sperm. Can you prepare the equipment for room one and get both patients settled? Can you handle that?”

“Of course doctor Blossom.” Josie obeyed hating being talked down to. She was the best nurse at the clinic. She could handle ANYTHING !

“Ok, good, tell them I’ll be in shortly.” With that Cheryl left the room and rushed off to the pathology room before anyone who say her outburst from before say her and had the chance to take the piss. 

Thankful the room was empty giving her some alone time to compose herself she began to prepare the sperm for room two and not think about Toni Topaz. Becoming a doctor was Cheryl's biggest dream as a kid. Her second dream was to have children. A family of her own that was nothing like the one she was raised in. Running away from home at 16 was a hard struggle for her and her brother but with the help of kindness from strangers and a scholarship she achieved her goals. She didn’t see her brother all that much anymore but the thought of his two kids and perfect family racked her with loving jealousy. 

She wanted kids! And even though she prefered women over men she would have one. It was the whole reason she chose to work in a fertility and gynecology clinic. Granted she prefered just fertility but Riverdale was to small to have the clinics separate. Giving women the chance to have kids made Cheryl feel like a saint the only warmth and love in her life before Toni. 

But now all that love was gone as well. She could still hear every word of their fight ringing in her ears. 

“I don’t want kids Cheryl, okay? I never have and I never will.”

“What ! Why ? How could you do this to me.”

“I would be a horrible mother and so would you,”

Granted they had been fighting about something else at the time but this was the only part that cut her deeply. It wounded her soul like not other insult she had ever received and she had heard a lot and now she had to come to work and give other women hope that they could have a baby?

Well that was the final straw. 

Leaning against the workbench breathing heavily, clamping her eyes shut refusing to cry anymore she repeated her mantra over and over. 

“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.” 

After repeating those four words about fifty times she was composed enough to work. Looking at her sheet she needed sperm number 17208. Walking over to the fridge she began her search from the correct container. Normally searching through jars of random men’s spunk would disgust her but today it was just more shit she had to deal with. 

The cabinet was full for a change and she couldn’t seem to find the right jar and corresponding serial number on any of them. She even looked in the section that said DO NOT TOUCH EXPERIMENT ONLY. 

“God, why is this happening to me,” she cursed angrly growing very impatient. 

Deciding to look through all the jars one last time she finally found it. To her annoyance the numbers had been slightly rubbed off and it was down the very back of the experimental section but their was no other jar in the fridge with the serial number she needed so Cheryl just assumed that someone had put it in the wrong place. 

Making up the insemination equipment she was completely unaware that the number one she thought was a seven was in indeed the number one, reading 11208 and ultimately changing her career forever. 

Making her way to room one for the pap smear first she had hoped Josie would be around to take the sperm into room two but no such luck and she couldn’t leave in unattended that was a big medical No No. So she’d just have to take it in with her. Standing at the door Cheryl quickly looked at her list. 

A Miss Betty Cooper was waiting for her then she would attend to an:  
Insemination  
Insemination  
Insemination  
Fungal infection  
Insemination  
Pap Smear 

So many inseminations she thought rolling her eyes feeling like the only one who wasn’t going to get some sperm inside her any time soon. 

Taking a deep breath and grasping the cold metal if he door handle she stepped inside.

“Hi you must be miss……” Cheryl blanked already forgetting her name. 

“Elizabeth Cooper but please, call me Betty,”

“Well Betty I’m doctor Blossom but you can call me Cheryl and I’ll be doing the pap smear today.” Noticing that Josie had set up the equipment in the complete wrong order Cheryl threw her sperm for room two down on the tray near Betty in an enormous fuss and began to put on gloves. 

Not paying attention to her doctors mood Betty chatted on nervously still trying to occupy her mind. 

“My sister actually recommended you. She said you were very good and would get it done quickly. Actually her boyfriend is……”

“Sorry to interrupt can I just get your date of birth please?” Never listening to patient small talk and missing the important details at the end of that sentence Cheryl began the paperwork.

“Oh yes it’s 28th March 1995,” Betty answered promptly. 

“Great and the last time you….” Cheryl was trying desperately to write down the information but her pen was failing to cooperate. 

“Jesus Christ!” she yelled throwing it at the wall and slumping onto the wheelie stool shocking Betty to say the slightest. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just having a really bad week,” Cheryl sighed, her hand on her face in defeat.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Betty offered kindly. Preferring her doctor to be a bit less angry before she sticks a metal probe up her vagina. 

“No its fine.” She shook her head reaching and placing the paper work on the far bench. 

“I mean you think you know a person for and then they turn out to be the complete opposite of everything you thought.” Cheryl started not being able to help her self. 

“If it helps I just came from the worst date ever.”Betty decided to make small talk. Maybe this was how doctors always did it Betty thought. Make a scene to distract the patient from the looming invasion and then BAM. DONE. 

“Well my girlfriend just broke up with me because she told me she didn’t want kids. I mean I gave her everything. I payed off her debts, I accepted her past which by they way included some very very horrible things and then she throws it all in my face. She knew I wanted kids and I thought even one time she said she did to. I just don’t understand I mean who wouldn’t want them. I mean you want them right?” Cheryl rambled mindlessly losing all train of thought for the situation at hand. 

“Yeah of course. Definitely one day.” Betty smiled trying to comfort her but having your legs spread eagal on two styirps showing off all her most private lady bits was making to very awkward. 

“I’m sorry,” she paused startled by her word vomit, “I shouldn’t have just told you all that. That was so unprofessional of me but I hope one day you get to have kids and live the dream for the women who can’t.”

On that sad note, Betty could only think about her mother's drowning voice and her incessant pestering your biological clock is ticking Elizabeth. She was so angry at Polly for getting pregnant at twenty but now here she was at twenty four and being ridiculed for not having children. Betty did not get on with her mother to say the least. 

“Anyway don’t mind me have you ever had this done before?” Cheryl croaked wiping her cheeks for her mascara that had stained them again. It was like a waterfall whenever she thought of that pink haired pretty poison. 

“It takes no time at all,” Reaching for the wrong probe, her mind absent from what she was doing and only thinking about wanting a child of her own, that’s exactly what she was about to give Betty instead. It was just an unfortunate event that the numbers happened to be smeared on the jar and she happened to place her sperm syringe down on top of the other equipment in her disastrous state but there it was. The accident to trump all accidents. 

Sniffling she readied the syringe in position and asked one last question “So what was this date you were on before your appointment?” 

“Well he was-” Betty didn’t know how to describe it but it felt completely different to what she thought it would be. She couldn’t help but arch her back off the table she lay on feeling very violated but it was all worth it told herself. Cancer wouldn’t dare grow in her ovaries if she had anything to do about it. 

“There all done, I hope you get the results your hoping for.” 

“Thanks,” Betty replied thankful she could now close her legs and go home. 

Saying a final goodbye, Cheryl left Betty to get dressed hoping to stick to her schedule and move to her next patient. Walking into room two, another blonde women was sat with her legs wide open ready to start a family.

“Hi I hope your feeling comfortable and ready for your insemination.” Cheryl smiled sweetly wishing this was her last patient for the day but her afternoon shift had only just started. 

Getting all the details and pleasantries out the way Cheryl looked around for her equipment. 

“I’m sorry, one moment I thought I had prepared everything.”

Everything suddenly started playing back in her mind and realisation hit her right in the face. Her eyes grew wide and she could feel her chest tightening like it was being constricted by a snake. The magnitude of what she had just done was beyond imaginable and yet…... 

“Oh my god,” Were her last words as her body hit cold lino floor her mind fainting at the thought.  
\------

Betty sat on the bus that afternoon with an ache between her legs and a renewed sense of control in her mind. Even though she was headed to her mothers for dinner her sister, niece and nephew would be there and she was excited to see them. Looking down at her phone to pass the time she had a text from an unknown number. 

Unknown Number: Hi Betty its Jughead from Riverdale Motors, your car parts have unfortunately taken longer to arrive than I thought and won’t be ready for another two weeks. I hope that’s ok?

Sent at 4pm 

Replying immediately as that was an hour ago Betty felt enough time had passed between messages not to come across crazy. 

Betty: Hi Jughead that’s fine. Look forward to seeing you again in two weeks time :) 

Sending it before reading it over Betty kicked herself as soon as it was gone. Why did I say that ! she screamed at her self holding the phone tightly willing there to be an unsend button. He probably thinks your desperate now. 

Putting her phone away dreading his reply if any at all she stared out the window until it was time to get off. It didn’t take long and Betty found herself standing outside her childhood home not ready to walk in and face her mother Alice and everything she had to say.

Pushing open the door her senses were instantly assaulted by the smell of bleach roast lamb and five veg. 

“BETTY!” Running up to greet her Juniper (but Betty liked to call her Junie) was full of smiles as she engulfed Bettys legs in a hug.

“Hello there my sweet girl how are you?” Betty crouched down to her level awkwardly closing the door as she did and gave her favourite niece a proper kiss and cuddle. 

“I miss you Auntie. All the time,” the little girl whispered, her ginger locks crowding Bettys face. 

“Aw I miss you all the time to Junie but I only saw you a week ago.”

“Don’t be silly Auntie Betty that was years ago.” She smiled pulling away playing with Bettys lose blond hair making her laugh. 

“Where is your brother ’ey? Where is cowboy Woody?” 

“He’s in there playing noisy games on mama’s iPad.” Junie pointed to the living room and ran out of Betty’s arms to go annoy her brother. 

Standing up she was met with the bright eyes and similar blondE hair of her sister, Polly Cooper. 

“Look who it is, everyone’s favourite Aunt Betty,” she mocked playfully, “hey sis.” 

“Hey Poll it’s good to see you.” Betty smiled happily hugging her sister. They saw each other about once a week sometimes more if Polly needs her to babysit but recently life had been busy for the both of them so it was nice to all have dinner together. Even if it was with their mom.

“Jason’s not here?” Betty asked quietly knowing they had been having some problems of late. 

“No he’s away on business at the moment.” She looked down coldly and Betty could feel she had touched a nerve and decided not to press her about it. 

Turning away she suddenly shouted into the living room. “Hey! Woody don’t be rude come say hello to your auntie.” 

“Hello to your auntie,” he replied smartly not lifting his eyes from the iPad.

“His dad taught him that.” Polly frowned unimpressed.

“Hello to you to Woody.” Betty laughed waving it off. 

“You know mom is dying to know how your date went with that Andrew's guy.” Polly poked Betty playfully as they made their way into the kitchen. She could only grown in response wanting to leave before the interrogation started.

“She also says she has something to tell us and she’s being really weird about it.” 

“Elizabeth darling how are you?” Right on cue Alice interrupted their quite murmuring with a deceivingly loving hug for Betty. 

“Fine, thanks mom,” She cringed awkwardly at the perfect facade she now had to portray. 

“Well you’re just in time because dinner is ready so everyone take their seats please.”

After rounding up the kids and Betty getting a hug from Woody they all sat down and tucked in to a delicious Alice Cooper spread. If Betty was thankful for one thing her mother taught her it was how to cook wholesome delicious food.

“So I have something to tell you both,” Alice began putting her knife and fork down halfway through eating. Normally she would wait and leave the gossip and lecture session till after dinner so whatever it was had to be serious. “Your father has started to see someone.” 

Both Polly and Betty stopped chewing and looked at their mother. They scanned her face for any sign of deception or gossip and found none. She was dead serious. 

Swallowing her food polly was the first to speak “Well good on dad, I’m happy for him.” 

A little disheartened at the fact her parents were never going to be together again she was mostly mad at her mother for not giving their dad Hal a chance to tell them himself. “Why didn’t you just let dad tell us?”

“When he told me he said he was going to tell you both this week sometime but I wanted to tell you before him.”

“Mom!” Both Betty and Polly yell in unison. 

“Before you judge there is a reason,” Alice paused taking a deep breath, “the woman he’s seeing is his cousin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments or on my Tumblr sweetbettycooper I always love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
